


Masturbation gone right

by YAH_YEETboi



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eugene, Cause I don't see any bottom Eugenes, Dacryphilia, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi
Summary: “K-keith!~” Eugene moaned out by accident as he heard a similar voice.“Hey Eugene, you want to have di-”Keith stopped his sentence as he saw his Korean friend propped up on a wall with a vibrator still inside him, still on.
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Masturbation gone right

**Author's Note:**

> We're gonna pretend Keith and Eugene's never had a partner for a bit.  
> I RESPECT BECKY AND MATT

In and out in and out.

It was driving Eugene crazy.

“hghnn k-keith~”

Eugene moaned as he pumped the vibrating dildo in and out of himself.

The slow pace and the intense vibrations were going to make him insane.

He reached over to the remote, he propped himself up on the wall.

He was sitting in a corner, with a dildo inside him, moaning out his best friend’s name.

The pleasure was overwhelming his body so much, maybe even too much.

Eugene felt tears prick his eyes as he began to touch himself.

He'd never wanted to admit it, but he's always wanted to be submissive. He was just too scared to give his body to someone, he was just too scared to not be in control of his body. 

Trust was what he struggled with.

Eugene felt himself becoming closer to climax, he leaned his head back, letting out moans.

“F-fuck~”

Eugene mumbled as he took his hand off his cock and covered his eyes with his arm, ashamed of his actions.

As Eugene was about to come, his door opened, causing him to jolt up in surprise and cumming on himself.

“K-keith!~” Eugene moaned out by accident as he heard a similar voice.

“Hey Eugene, you want to have di-”

Keith stopped his sentence as he saw his Korean friend propped up on a wall with a vibrator still inside him, still on.

Eugene was a flustered mess.

“Keith i-”

Eugene stopped himself, trying to think of something to say.

“I-its not what you think!”

Eugene panicked.

Keith only smirked, soon chuckling.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner with the other try guys but I'm about to have mine~” Keith said seductively as he began to walk to the shorter one.

‘nonononononono’ Eugene thought.

Eugene was in a fight or flight moment.

Either deny this action or join Keith's movement.

While Eugene was having a mid-life crisis in his own mind, Keith to this an opportunity to realize what state Eugene is in.

“Hey, if you don't want to, we don't have to do this.” 

Keith said in a soft and gentle tone.

Eugene thought to himself,

‘do I want to give my body to Keith Habersberger himself?’

Soon Eugene looked up at his tall friend.

“Take me.”

Keith only smirked,

He picked up the remote of the vibratior and set it to the max setting.

Eugene shot his head back and moaned.

Keith described his facial expression as pure bliss.

His face has ecstasy all over it.

“Oh g-god!” 

Eugene moaned as he gripped onto Keith's shoulder, bringing him in for a kiss.

Keith was startled at first, but then gave in, the two opened their mouths and fought for dominance.

Eugene with the vibrator inside him not benefiting him at all, Keith ended up winning.

During their kiss, Eugene couldn't hold back his moans from the intense pleasure he was experiencing.

As the two pulled away, Keith stood up and spread Eugene's legs apart, removing his vibrator then began to undress himself as Eugene stared.

As Keith unbuttoned his flannel, revealing his nice yet slim body.

Eugene didn't realize he was staring until Keith spoke up

“Like what you see, baby boy?~”

Keith whispered.

Eugene caught himself in action and looked away embarrassed, trying to avoid eye contact.

He didn't want anyone to see him in this state.

He didn't want to look vulnerable, yet considering what state he was in, Eugene knew he fucked all that up.

And it was all thanks to big goofy grin Keith Habersberger.

Keith finally got to his undergarments and began removing them from his body, after nearly immediately approaching Eugene.

“Last chance. Are you sure you want this Eugene?”

Keith asked, sure Keith wanted this so fucking bad.

In fact, Keith wanted this more than anything right now.

But there is no way in hell he was going to do it without Eugene’s consent.

What's the fun in sex when the other doesn't even want it?

No love, no fun, nothing but force.

Eugene took a moment to think.

‘do I really want this?’

Then he decided

“Take me. Eat me alive Keith. Make me forget everything and only focus on you and your cock pounding into me.”

Eugene begged needily.

Keith only smirked, and began to walk towards his submissive bottom.

Eugene didn't know what to do, either to let Keith do what he wants with him or just tease and not let him have full control.

Keith picked Eugene up by the thighs and pinned him up against the wall, forcing Eugene to wrap his legs around his waist.

‘well fuck’

Eugene thought as he felt the tip touch his ass.

“Waitwaiwait aren't you gonna prep me or something? You can't just go in dry!” 

Eugene said panicking, he wanted to minimize the pain as much as he could.

“I guess you're right.”

Keith said as he brought Eugene to the bed, still holding him by the thighs.

Keith pinned Eugene down, soon getting up to get to the lubricant Eugene used with his vibrator.

Keith picked up and retrieved the lube back to Eugene and began to lift and spread Eugene's legs apart.

Keith squirted a shit ton of lube on two fingers, soon bringing them to Eugene's hole.

Without any warning, Keith slipped in one finger rather easily, earning a gasp.

It didn't hurt considering the vibrator he had inside himself.

Keith began to thrust his fingers in and out over and over, gifting Eugene pleasure.

Soon, Keith added a second finger, that's when a small bit of pain hit him.

It wasn't anything big in Eugene's opinion, but he didn't like it either.

Keith noticed this and took a few seconds for Eugene to get used to the feeling, then began thrusting, soon evolving into scissoring.

Eugene during all this was moaning and grunting with every movement of Keith's fingers.

After a while, Keith took out his fingers and picked Eugene up by the thighs and brought him back between Keith and the wall.

Eugene, being too dazed to react soon enough, didn't realize Keith was about to insert inside him until he felt the tip once again align with his entrance.

Keith slipped his dick inside Eugene and earned a yelp of a mix of pain, surprise, and pleasure.

Once again, Keith froze for Eugene to get used to the foreign object inside of him.

“aghn~” 

Eugene moaned to where Keith could barely hear.

Keith soon began to start slowly moving at a painfully slow pace.

In, out, in, out,

It was just like when he had the vibrator inside him, but better.

Eugene let out High and low pitched moans with every thrust Keith made, each thrust getting progressively faster.

“Keith~”

Eugene moaned out as he clutched info Keith.

“You like that? You like how my cock is just pounding into your hole?

And with that, Keith hit the sweet spot.

“O-ohgh~ Holy s-shit!”

Eugene moaned put in surprise as he fell the pleasure jolt through his body,

As Keith began to soon pound into Eugene rather quite fast, Eugene felt his system being overwhelmed.

“K-keith I don't know how much more I can t-take~”

Eugene said, ashamed to be in such a state, yet more dazed from the amazing pleasure he was feeling. At this rate he could see stars.

“Yes~ come for daddy~”

Keith said dominantly as he grabbed a hold of Eugene's dick and began to pump it.

“Oh fuck!~”

Eugene moaned out as tears threatened to fall.

“Shit baby, I'm close~”

Keith whispered as he sped up his pace.

Eugene was too lost in the pleasure to even reply.

“A-AgH~”

Eugene, without a warning, comes on Keith's hand, still feeling the continuous pounding.

“Ah!~”.

Eugene expected Keith to stop right then and there, but no. He was pounded through his orgasm. 

“F-fu-ck~”

Keith groaned looking down at the shorter, he was a mess.

His hair was everywhere, tears streaming down his face, his face showing nothing but complete ecstasy.

That was until he was consumed by overstimulation.

“KeiTh! T-tOo much!~”

Eugene gasped out, the pleasure was so overwhelming.

After a few more minutes of torturous and what to be seemed as never ending abuse to his prostate,   
Finally  
Keith moaned as he came deep inside Eugene, earning another moan from Eugene as he felt being filled with Keith’s thick hot semen. 

The feeling of it was incredible, it was like he was filled up all over again.

Keith pulled out of Eugene as the smaller fell on the floor, losing the support he had as Keith stumbled back.

Eugene laid up against the wall as cum flowed dropped out his abused hole, tired and in pain.

Keith bent down and picked Eugene up bridal style and threw eugene on the bed, flopping down with him while both were trying to catch their breaths.

“I love you Eugene.”

Keith whispered.

Eugene took a moment to think of what to say, he just let Keith take his body and all of a sudden he's hesitant to say 3 words.

“I love you.”

Eugene barely mumbled.

Keith have a smile and pulled Eugene to his chest, happily embracing the warmth.

\---

Zach and Ned walked into the room, no longer hearing loud moaning or grunting, as they walked in the room smelt of sex.

The two looked at Keith and Eugene cuddling close, only a sheet covering their bodies.

Ned and Zach exchanged smirks before leaving the room so the two could recover from their energy draining activity.

We all know they weren't going to hear the end of this.


End file.
